hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Harvey)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was the final year in a consecutive string of four active and destructive Atlantic hurricane season. The season's total numbers were similar to that of the previous season, although a bit more active and stronger. The first tropical cyclone of this hurricane season, Andrea, developed on June 13, while the final cyclone, Melissa, turned into a remnant low on November 2. Throughout the year, three storms-Gabrielle, Humberto and Melissa—reached major hurricane intensity. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:780 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:01/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:TBD value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/06/2019 till:19/06/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:02/07/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:15/07/2019 till:25/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Chantal (C2)" from:29/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:02/08/2019 till:07/08/2019 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" from:09/08/2019 till:12/08/2019 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:22/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:TS text:"Fernand (TS)" from:31/08/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Gabrielle (C3)" barset:break from:04/09/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Humberto (C4)" from:15/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Imelda (C1)" from:17/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Jerry (C2)" from:08/10/2019 till:13/10/2019 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:16/10/2019 till:24/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Lorenzo (C1)" from:20/10/2019 till:02/11/2019 color:C5 text:"Melissa (C5)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(550,30) text:"(From the" pos:(598,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Depression Four Tropical Storm Dorian Tropical Storm Erin Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Jerry Tropical Storm Karen She took the kids again! Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa The National Hurricane Center (NHC) began monitoring a tropical wave off the coast of Africa on October 18. Showing gradual signs of development, it coalesced into a tropical depression early on October 20. It further strengthened and was designated Tropical Storm Melissa at 12:00 UTC that day. On October 22, it strengthened into a hurricane, and slow strengthening followed. Eventually, a period of rapid intensification came on October 25, and Melissa became a Category 5 hurricane late that next day. However, it dropped to Category 4 hurricane status on October 27 following an interaction with wind shear. The next day, on October 26, Melissa regained Category 5 status, reaching its peak intensity at 13:00 UTC. As Melissa encountered wind shear, it slowly weakened towards its landfall, becoming a Category 2 hurricane just before landfall. On October 31, it made landfall on North Carolina as a low-end Category 2 hurricane. Land interaction weakened the storm, and Melissa stalled over North Carolina over the next 2 days. On November 2, it transitioned into a remnant low, and on November 3, the remnants were absorbed by a cold front. Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. 'Retirement' On April 5, 2020, at the 42nd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Humberto and Melissa from its rotating name lists due to the amount of deaths and damage they caused, and it will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They both were replaced with Hubert and Melanie for the 2025 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2019 USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Harvey's Atlantic Future Series